Boneheads
Boneheads is a short aired on Nicktoons Network's Random! Cartoons. It is created by Hadley Hudson. In 2014, it was revealed that creator Hadley Hudson will begin production on a series based on the short for Disney Channel. Plot Roccos and Bone live in the city of Bone Yard. The meteor shower chases the boneheads, and they hid in the skull, causing the volcano to get wet due to the rain. Hours later, the babana tree begins to grow. However, the Soldier Flies begin taking the babanas, exept the last babana bunch. Roccos and Bone run away, but they see a babana bunch left in the tree. The boneheads are obsessed with babanas. So they steal the Soldier Flies' babanas from the tree. Roccos and Bone ate and spit babana seeds. Roccos ate all the rest of the babanas, except the last babana Bone wanted. So Bone tries to get the babana, and Roccos spits babana seeds at him. Roccos continues to shoot Bone, until the Soldier Flies see the babana lying on the ground. So they get the babana back. After Roccos run out of babana seeds, Bone tried to get the babana back. However, when the soldier flies see the boneheads, the two tried to stop them from getting the babana back, and the flies fly away, getting the babana back. They fly away through the woods, but they see Audrey, causing the flies to get eaten by the venus flytrap, who is eaten by an Antarctic Bull Snail, who is later eaten by a Rex. After he ate the Antarctic Bull Snail, he crashes to a rock. Roccos and Bone tried to steal the babana, and they have encountered the Rex. The rex ate up Bone, so Roccos tries to escape from the dinosaur, but the rex ate up Roccos. Roccos slides into the Rex's stomach, causing him to fall in stomache juice, but Bone saved Roccos. However, when the boneheads see a babana, they tried to climb up out of the rex's stomache. The Soldier Flies hired one of the soldier flies to make the rex sneeze by touching the parts of his nose. When the rex sneezed, Roccos and Bone tried to steal the babana, the Soldier Flies try to steal it first but gets eatan by Audrey, who got eaten by the Antarctic Bull Snail. The boneheads crash into the snail and starts to run around on his shell, making him go back inside. The Rex sees the three and opens his mouth to eat them. But the boneheads were runnig on the snail's shell so fast, it caught on fire, making it a meteor. The boneheads and the Antarctic Bull Worm (with Audrey and the Soldier flies in him) crashed in to Rex, making a giant crater in the ground. Roccos and Bone get out of the hole, exguasted, and tried to get the babana one more time, but a swarm of Soldier flies get to it first and fly off with it but leave only one seed. The boneheads are left very confused. Cast Characters * Roccos * Bone Category:Shorts Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki